


Art Masterpost: Poles Apart

by lutin



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second entry to the Marvel Big Bang 2012. Art is for Poles Apart by <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/profile"><b>theron09</b></a>!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Masterpost: Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha...I was quite indecisive. Decided to leave both versions of the cover up.
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to reblog the last illustration (because, to be honest, I'm most proud of that one...) on tumblr, please do so from my blog: lelutin.tumblr.com
> 
> It should all be under the "lutin's drawings" tag at the top of the page. Thanks! :)
> 
> And, most importantly, thanks to [**theron09**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/profile) for writing such a lovely story! It was a delight to draw these, and it would not have happened without your words.


End file.
